


The Non-Date

by allikazaam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allikazaam/pseuds/allikazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was having the worst "date" of his life until a stranger comes and saves his night.</p><p>//or the one where Peter gets stood up and Wade comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non-Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this tumblr post http://deadpoolmithras.tumblr.com/post/126682520368/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine (still haven't gotten the hang of html codes so I can't really insert a link. Sorry)

Peter drummed his fingers on the table top, nervously glancing between the door and his watch. He'd been waiting for over half an hour, and people were starting to notice. He tried to ignore the sympathetic glances being cast at him, but it was too obvious. He wondered if they thought they were helping him, as if their pity stares would give him some confidence. It did just the opposite.

The waitress came back for the fourth time. "Are you ready to order?"

"No no, not yet. I swear, they'll be here soon," he promised, but there was doubt in his voice. He bit his lip as the waitress nodded and headed to another table.

He checked his phone again, hoping that there would be a missed call or a text from his "date", but to no avail. He couldn't believe it. She was the one who asked him out, and now she was standing him up? No no, she wasn't. She'll be here. Just a few more minutes.

Peter's hopes quickly vanished. Who was he kidding, she wasn't coming. He had to face the facts. He was being stood up. 

He was about to leave when a man popped up out of nowhere and sat across from him. Confused, he was about to ask what he was doing when the stranger spoke first.

"Woo! Sorry for being so late, babe. Traffic was hell," the man laughed and rolled his eyes. Peter only stared. The man leaned forward and whispered, "I'm Wade. Go with it, 'kay? Whoever stood you up is a total dick."

Peter, in slight shock, nodding his head slightly. "O-okay. I'm Peter."

"Peter. Nice name. Suits you," Wade grinned and leaned back, giving him a wink. Peter blinked.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was eternally grateful for this "Wade", whoever he may be. Peter had to admit he was rather cute. He had floppy blonde hair and a permanent smirk on his lips. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt, showing off his strong arms, which strangely had scars here and there, as if he had been in a fight recently. He was a rugged man, a handsome one at that. Peter wondered what could've driven Wade to do this for him. It was very flattering. And his plan worked; all the eyes on him disappeared and focused on their own dinners. Like he said, eternally grateful.

"So, how was your day? Work? Maybe even school?" Wade raised a brow, looking him over.

Peter cleared his throat, fighting down a blush. "Work was… fine. I graduated a few years ago, don't worry."

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"Oscorp Industries."

"A scientist?" Wade whistled. "Damn. That's exciting."

"What about you? Where do you work?" Peter asked.

"Actually, I-"

"Glad to see you're not alone. I'm guessing you're ready to order?" She asked politely. She looked over and gasped. "Oh! Wade, you didn't tell me you had a date. "

"I'm a man of mystery," he wiggled his fingers, causing her to giggle. Peter furrowed his brow. "It's our first date. I had to bring ol' Petey here to the best eatery in town."

"Yeah, that would be something," she laughed. "I'll bring out the drinks, then I'll come get your order. Although, I'm pretty sure I know what you want," she winked before leaving.

Peter was silent for a moment. "Err, what was that?"

"Oh yeah, I was about to tell you. I work here," he replied casually.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the cooks," he shrugged. "I came in to ask the head chef for the day off tomorrow, but I guess that can wait. I'm a bit busy at the moment. Besides, he'll possibly say no. He hates my guts," he chuckled.

"It's a shame you're not working. I would love to try your food," Peter said, fumbling with his thumbs.

"Yeah, I'm the best," he grinned. "To be honest, I should be the head chef, but Logan kind of started this restaurant, so I guess it's up to him."

The waitress came back with some wine, pouring it into their glasses. "What would you like to order?"

"Um, I've never actually been here before," Peter admits, skimming over the menu. "What do you suggest?"

Wade orders both of their meals, claiming it's the best thing on the menu and in the world. The rest of the night is full of jokes and giggles, Wade trying his best to entertain Peter and keep him happy. His mouth hurt from smiling so much. The food was amazing, true to his word. It was the best night he had in a long time, something he really needed. 

Although they payed a while a while ago, the couple was still there, laughing and getting to know each other. Peter looked at his watch with a gasp. "Oh no, it's getting late. I should probably go."

"Want me to walk you home?" Wade asked, almost blurted. Peter smiled and nodded, which made the other grin.

The walk was made in comfortable silence, only speaking when Peter gave directions and Wade made a goofy comment. They found themselves in front of Peter's apartment, both not really wanting the night to end.

"I can't thank you enough for this," Peter gushed as he grabbed his keys from his pocket. "I can't imagine what this night would've been like if you hadn't come. Probably a lot of junk food and self loathing."

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you there," he scoffed. "I know how it's like being stood up. It sucks."

Neither spoke, not knowing what to say. Awkward goodbyes were something they both had in common. Peter cleared his throat.

"I should probably-"

"You know, if you liked tonight, we could try it again," Wade suggested, not quite meeting his gaze. "A real date, this time. If you want to."

Peter blinked. "I- yeah. Yeah, sure! I'd love that."

Wade grinned and they quickly swapped numbers. "I'll be seeing you soon, baby boy." And like that, he was gone.

Peter flushed furiously at the nickname and stumbled inside. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. Despite the events leading up to it, it was the best non-date he ever had.


End file.
